


Come Back

by xxDustNight88



Series: Space Dust [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Baggage, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Memory Loss, Recovered Memories, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Struggling with the loss of her memories, Rey desperately hopes that they will return with the aid of the one who found her.
Relationships: Rey & Hermione Granger
Series: Space Dust [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Harry Potter Crossover Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I fell in love with this story SO damn much! I hope that you all enjoy it too! Much love, xxDustNight. 
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for alpha reading this and to GaeilgeRua for beta reading. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Star Wars characters are property of the Walt Disney Company & Lucasfilm. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: #HHBingo2020 Square B3: Memory Loss  
> #CastTheDice20 7/11/20 - Small Straight: Memory Loss  
> HPCrossover Bingo Square O3: Character Gets Sent to Another World

" _Come back!"_

They were words that echoed through her mind since the very beginning. From her childhood even, or so she thought. The thing was, Rey couldn't remember anything anymore. She remembered a dark-haired man, bruised and broken, a kiss, and then, just, nothing.

Occasionally, she thought she recalled a time long ago when she would scratch the days gone by on a metal wall. That's why she did it now; scratching day by day, line by line into her simple paper journal. She was told over and over again that it was not the healthiest way to track the time, but it felt normal to Rey.

In the beginning, after waking up bruised and alone in a room without windows, Rey hadn't even known who she was. That came later, after the witch talked to her for hours, using her magical wand to sift through her memories.

The only piece that revealed itself was her name.

Rey.

Speaking of which, someone was calling her. Lifting her gaze from the journal, Rey smiled at the sight of the witch in the doorway. Hermione Granger. She stood there with a book tucked under her arm and a genuine smile on her face. This was the witch that found her and brought her to the hospital to be healed, physically and, hopefully, mentally.

"Hermione," Rey said, smiling at the witch as she stood from her bed. She'd been sitting cross-legged, writing in the journal in an attempt to trigger her past memories. The healers here at St. Mungo's insisted it could help, but so far it had led to nothing. "I was hoping you were still coming today."

Hermione chuckled lightly as she entered the room. She gave Rey a one-armed hug and set her book down on the desk against the wall. "Rey, I promised that I would be here, and I always keep my promises."

"Well," Rey said as she sat back down on the edge of the bed, "I appreciate it. I hope you know that."

Hermione sat down in the chair, laying the book in her lap. "I know you do. What were you working on?" she asked, gesturing to the journal.

"I had the dream again," Rey began, wetting her lips. "The one where I am yelling at the sky."

"Did you notice anything new?" Hermione asked, now finding the place in the book they'd left off on the last time she visited.

"Someone was holding my arm," Rey said slowly, trying to recall the dream she had that morning. As the image faded away, she shook her head and sighed heavily. "That is all I remember… That and then the man with the dark hair."

"The one who kisses you?" Hermione inquired, a small smile playing at her lips.

Rey shook her head and said, "No, I kiss him. I feel such joy when our lips connect, but then after…"

"After the kiss, what?" Hermione asked, clearly invested in the conversation and yearning for more.

Running a hand over her face, she brought it down to rest overrestore her heart. "Afterward, I feel such an intense sadness that it makes my chest ache. After the kiss, I cannot see him, and that is when I usually wake up from my dreams."

"You were in love with him," Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Blushing, Rey nodded. "I believe I was. I just wish I knew who he was."

"It will come in time, I am sure of it," Hermione said, patting Rey on the knee. "Now, let's read for a bit before I have to go back to the Ministry."

Smiling, Rey relaxed on the bed; already feeling relaxed. She always did enjoy her visits with Hermione. The witch was the first person she saw upon waking next to the Veil. She'd stuck by her through all the testing and questions that came afterwards. They were friends, and Rey was grateful for her company. Besides, she loved having Hermione read her stories… Her favourites were the ones that took place in space.

Closing her eyes now, Rey allowed Hermione's voice to calm her, the words from the story swirling in her head and blotting out the confusion she felt at not knowing what was hidden there.

* * *

" _Come back!"_

It was Hermione's regular day to be visiting, but she was late. The dreams had plagued Rey once more, but there were more details this time... Spaceships and beings that should not belong here on Earth. Rey scratched off another day in her journal and then began to sketch out a creature that was tall, and covered in hair.

"That looks like a Sasquatch," a voice commented from the doorway.

Rey's head snapped up to see Hermione standing there with her book and a grin. "Hermione," Rey said, hastily setting aside her journal to stand and offer Hermione a seat. "I thought you were not going to come today."

"I had a bit of an issue at work," Hermione explained as she entered the room and took a seat at the foot of the bed. "I was talking to the Minister about maybe having you come and live with me instead of being stuck here."

"They told you I am to remain here," Rey said simply, sitting back on the bed. She sighed and picked up her journal. "Will I ever get to leave this place?"

"I'm going to talk to a few friends of mine and see what I can do," Hermione replied, giving Rey a reassuring smile. "Now, tell me about this drawing. I feel you've made some progress since last week."

"I had the dream where I kept shouting for someone to come back to me," Rey began, flipping back a few pages and smoothing her hand over the dried ink. "This time, though, there was an object in the sky. It was like a ship of sorts."

"A flying saucer? UFO?" Hermione questioned frowning. Then she laughed, and added, "Maybe we've been reading too much science fiction."

Rey shook her head and handed over the journal. "There were multiple ships and this creature. His name is Chewie."

"Interesting," Hermione muttered, reading over Rey's notes. Setting the journal down, she extracted her wand from her pocket. "Can I try sifting through your memories again? Maybe I can trigger something."

"Of course," Re answered, turning on the mattress to face Hermione, and then closing her eyes. She felt the tip of Hermione's wand touch her temple and the muttered incantation of ' _Legilimens.'_

Then it was like a rush as her memories were sifted through. Hermione was careful and took her time as she examined the disjointed dreams that Rey knew must be memories. She sat patiently as her friend saw what tormented her while she slept, hoping that she could make some sense of it all.

After a few moments, Hermione sighed and pulled away with her wand. The rushing feeling left Rey, and she opened her eyes to find the witch watching her, her brow furrowed in thought. "What did you see? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but there is no way that those are dreams," Hermione said, then bit her lower lip as she pondered further. She stood slowly and picked up her book. "I truly believe those are your memories and not images created from the books we've been reading."

"I just wish that it was easier to discern real from fiction… That my memories would come back to me completely instead of these disjointed fragments," Rey admitted, her head dropping forward. She felt so defeated, and for some reason that resonated within her very soul.

"Rey," Hermione said gently, reaching out and taking the woman's hand. "Do you know why you are still here with us and not at a regular hospital?"

Lifting her gaze, Rey shook her head. "The question has crossed my mind from time to time," she replied, curious as to what Hermione was getting at. "But I don't linger on it long."

"I'll probably get my arse handed to me for sharing this, but when we first found you… When I first found you in the room with the Veil, I immediately sensed there was something more to you," Hermione told Rey, leaning forward so her voice wouldn't carry out into the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Rey questioned, her heart starting to beat slightly faster.

"You don't have magic, but there is something about you," Hermione said, her brow furrowing in thought. "Sort of like a force within you. Sometimes I feel like it radiates from your core, or rather, your soul."

"A force?" Rey repeated, her gaze lowering as something stirred deep within her mind. A pain flared behind her eyes, and she grew angry. "It's no use," she exclaimed, rising from the bed and beginning to pace the floor. "I'll never remember who I am or where I came from."

"Look," Hermione said, rising to her feet as well and extending her hand. "It's nothing to get so worked up about right now. The Healers said only time would tell if your memories would return, and I think they will. We just have to keep coaxing them out, but slowly."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Rey took Hermione's hand. "Thank you, Hermione. Sometimes my anger gets the best of me. I hate not knowing…"

"I can understand that," Hermione said, squeezing Rey's hand and then leading her back to the bed. Once she'd sat back down, Hermione sat next to her. "I know it frightens you, but that's okay. Not knowing is scary."

"Are we still going to read today?" Rey asked, thankful Hermione had sat back down instead of heading for the door. Visitation hours were monitored here, and she hated that they already lost time today.

"For a little bit at least," Hermione reassured Rey. "Then, I am going to talk to my friend Harry and ask for a favour. We're going to get you out of here. I promise."

Rey was hoping for a miracle. She wanted to leave with every fibre of her being.

* * *

" _Come back!"_

Standing at the window, Rey thought about her most recent dreams. So many names flew through her head, just like she knew in her heart that she had flown through space. Chewie. Poe. Finn. Rose. Leia. Han. Luke. Kylo… Ben…

Kylo and Ben were one and the same, but polar opposites of each other. Kylo was tortured, the one she fought, and Ben… Ben was her redemption, the one she fell for, loved and lost. He loved her too in the end, and that kiss they shared would forever be ingrained in her memory. He'd given his life force to save her, and she would forever be grateful.

Although her memories had returned, there were still black spots. How she arrived through the Veil being one of them. With Hermione's continued help, Rey was confident they could figure out the truth. A few weeks had passed since Hermione promised to try and get her out of this hospital, and since then the memories had been pouring back into Rey's mind as she dreamt.

Speaking of her friend, she was due to arrive any minute. Rey cleared a spot on the bed and sat down to write in her journal for a while. She ticked off another day in the front before turning to the most recent page. Last night's dream was still fresh in her mind, so she sketched out her old lightsaber and reminisced about how it felt to build her own.

Hermione wandered into the room a little while later, distracting her from her doodling. "Hermione," she greeted, closing the journal. "I have so much to tell you today."

"So I hear," Hermione said, gesturing behind her. "The Healers were filling me in at the check-in station. I'm so happy that your memory is finally healing itself."

"Me too," Rey said softly, glancing away to stare out the window. "I was afraid I might never know my true self." When she turned back around, Hermione was smiling at her. "What is it?"

Hermione waved her wand, conjuring a couple cups of tea before moving to the bed and sitting down there. She patted the mattress next to her so that Rey would join. "Come and sit with me before you wear a hole in the floor." Rey was prone to pacing when she was fired up about her memories.

"Sorry," she said as she came and sat down. She accepted a cup of tea. "I just feel like there is so much pent up energy in me now that my memories are returning. My Force powers are still locked away, but once I get in tune with this planet, I know I will be back to my normal self." She sipped at the tea but paused when Hermione didn't say anything. "Is everything okay?"

"I have good news to share," Hermione told Rey, setting aside her tea. "The next time I come to see you, it will be my last time."

Flinching, Rey felt the blood drain from her face. "How is that good news? I am not ready for our friendship to end."

"I never said our friendship was ending," Hermione explained, standing and walking to the door.

"Then what are you suggesting?" Rey demanded, standing as well and placing her hands on her hips. "You find out that I am not from this planet or even this galaxy, and suddenly never want to see me again?"

Hermione laughed. "You should see your face right now. I was trying to be dramatic about this news, but I don't want to upset you any further," Hermione said teasingly.

"What news?"

"You're going to be moving in with me," Hermione said, unable to fight the grin on her face. "I pulled some strings and got you released into my custody while we finish figuring out where you're from and if we might be able to get you back there."

Rey wasn't sure what to say, so instead of speaking, she simply threw her arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much," she gushed as she held onto her friend for dear life. There were most certainly tears in her eyes right now. "I am eternally in your debt."

"I wouldn't go that far," Hermione muttered, hugging Rey back. "But you will have to help with the cleaning."

They both laughed as they broke apart and fell into silence. Rey sighed and looked around the small room she'd been staying in since arriving at St. Mungos. "When do I get to go home with you?"

"Tomorrow," Hermione answered, moving to the door. "I'm going to go and work on the paperwork, but I promise to see you first thing tomorrow afternoon."

"I can't wait," Rey said, feeling truly happy for the first time in ages.

When Hermione had gone, she looked around the room and tried to contain her excitement, but failed miserably. Laughter bubbled out of her as she twirled about in a circle. She had her memories back, and finally, she was free. Tomorrow would be the start of something magical.

* * *

" _Come back!"_

The words ricocheted around Rey's head, but this time they finally made sense. She was far from her home, and who she used to be. Rey was no longer that little girl who had been left behind on Jakku. She wasn't even Rey who defeated Palpatine by Ben's side. She was Rey Skywalker, and she would live her life here in this new world with her friend Hermione helping her along the way.

Maybe someday she would find her way back to Poe, Finn, and the others, but for now, she was going to remain here where she could be a brand new person. Finding Hermione watching her from the doorway, Rey picked up her journal and tucked it into the bag she was borrowing. Taking one last look at the room, she decided that it really was time to move on to a brighter horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
